


Unleash

by nyxfiction



Series: College/University AU! [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Confessional Sex, Gay Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Making Out, NSFW, Pairing's First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Spanking, but they're not virgins u get it, errr kinda it has a plot if you've read my past sasunaru story but nvm, you dont have to read the previous one tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxfiction/pseuds/nyxfiction
Summary: The blonde would cross his mind countless times during normal days and activities, but Sasuke would repress it in order to finish whatever he was doing, trying to not let his feelings take the best of him. Trying to not expose himself and show how strongly he urged for Naruto. But right now, everything was different. There was no more hiding. There was no more restraining. All that existed were the two of them. Sasuke was in such a blissful moment that all of his barriers were long gone.-----\\-----This is the implied NSFW part of my "Misunderstandings" story, the first part of this series. It is NOT necessary to read it to enjoy this one (but I would like you to do it lol). But truly. It is not necessary at all.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: College/University AU! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768399
Comments: 15
Kudos: 58





	Unleash

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this story. As I said in the summary, this is the implied NSFW part of my other story, "Misunderstandings". When I was still writing it, I first thought of putting the naughty part all together with my plot, but I wanted it to be very detailed, so I separeted them. This is very(!!!) explicit, so read with caution. There is some soft BDSM as well.

"Fuck, Naruto" was all Sasuke managed to say.

Sasuke was completely overwhelmed by tonight's events. Earlier he attended to his classes, got mad with a certain classmate, had lunch with his friends. A pretty much standard day. Right now, in contradiction, his actions were anything but ordinary. At the current moment, he was pressing Naruto against the wall, a tight grip on the blonde's waist, kissing him furiously. They both had so much passion yet so much anger.

Sasuke pulled Naruto's hair strongly, tilting his head to the side. Naruto was wearing a v-neck shirt, making things even easier for Sasuke. The blue haired boy buried his face in the crook of Naruto's neck, inhaling his scent at first. It was musky and citric. His mouth was at the other one's ear level when he started whispering sweet nothings.

"You know you drive me mad, don't you?" Sasuke could feel Naruto shivering as he spoke, feeling Uzumaki's nails dig into his shoulders. Sasuke planted a few kisses on his lover's neck, managing to pull him even closer, bodies impossibly pressed against each other. Naruto started roaming his hands in Sasuke's blue, thick hair as he hummed softly, pleased with the feeling of lips against his neck. 

Everything in Sasuke's mind told him to bite the skin he was kissing, leave it all bruised with his love bites, mark it _his._ He decided he was not holding himself back anymore, not this night. Not after all this time hiding his feelings for his best friend. He would show Naruto exactly how much he loved him, how much he drove Sasuke insane. Naruto inhaled sharply when he felt teeth sinking down his skin.

"Sasuke…" he said, his voice crackling a bit. 

"Mmm? I'm gonna make sure you remember this night" Sasuke's tone was malicious, enticing. 

_As if I could ever forget it, Sasuke,_ Naruto thought _._

Not that Naruto was complaining about being pressed up against the wall by Sasuke, oh he wasn't. But he decided he wanted more space. Also, he didn't have any plans of letting Sasuke assume complete control. He tugged at blue hair, making Sasuke interrupt his love bites. Naruto placed both of his hands on Sasuke's chest and began walking towards the sofa, forcing Sasuke to move. Not that he was resisting. When they were close enough, Naruto gave Sasuke a push, and the man was now sitting on the sofa. His man. Quickly, Naruto sat on his lap, placing both of his arms around Sasuke's neck; feeling strong hands gripping his waist. They stared at each other's eyes for a couple of seconds, slowly moving closer. Sasuke never got tired of Naruto's blue eyes. He could stare at them for hours. This night, they carried something different that Sasuke couldn't name, but could completely understand. Love, adoration, desire, lust, relief, hurry… it was all there. 

Sasuke pulled Naruto closer, connecting their lips again. The kiss they shared was slow, intense, passionate, aggressive. Sasuke's hand slipped down at some point, cupping Naruto's ass; the blonde guy had one hand in Sasuke's hair, the other held his neck. They broke the kiss for air and Naruto mumbled something Sasuke couldn't understand.

"What was that?" Their foreheads were touching, Naruto's both hands on each side of Sasuke's face.

"I love you" Naruto whispered. Sure, Naruto knew everything was happening too quickly, but he couldn't hold it back. Those bottled feelings and all the alcohol he drank tonight would never let those words unsaid. Sasuke managed to pull them even closer.

"Say it again", said the Uchiha. Naruto gave a chuckle and Sasuke had a smile on his lips.

"I said" Naruto interrupted himself to give his lover a peck, tangling blue hair around one of his fingers. "That I love you, Sasuke" 

They restarted their make out section with a new flame. Hearing those words from Naruto made Sasuke feel like he was in heaven. Everything was perfect in that moment. He obviously felt the same, and he’d make sure Naruto was certain of it. His hands slid under Naruto's shirt, pulling it upwards, and they broke the kiss only for Naruto to remove that bordeaux t-shirt. Sasuke adored the contrast between his and the Uzumaki's skin tone: he was very pale and Naruto had this naturally tanned, golden skin. Sasuke admired the torso he was facing, sofly running his hands over it, feeling strong and defined muscles twitching a little under his touch. Naruto had a smirk on his face, starring Sasuke with lust in his eyes. Sasuke tugged at Naruto's waist, sunking his face in Naruto's chest. He smelled that scent, _his_ scent, peppering the golden skin with kisses and bites. Naruto was softly caressing Sasuke's hair, feeling so lucky to be able to see the loving side of the Uchiha. Naruto never wanted it to end. 

"Hey" he said, happiness clear in his voice.

"Mm?" Sasuke hummed, while suckling on Naruto's collarbone.

"This is not fair, you know" Naruto lifted Sasuke's head as he said, tugging at Sasuke's white t-shirt. He had a fake pout on his lips, that looked both funny and adorable to Sasuke. The Uchiha smiled softly and quickly removed the white cloth. 

It was time for some action, Naruto thought, Sasuke was getting too comfortable. He started moving his hips against Sasuke's crotch, agonizingly slow, while he distributed kisses on that pale neck. He could feel Sasuke's arousal growing, and the Uchiha took a handful of his ass, grinding along the blonde. Naruto was in paradise. But he wanted _more._ Way more. His hands slid down reaching the belt Sasuke was wearing, and began untying it. He lifted himself from Sasuke's lap, kneeling on the floor between the Uchiha's legs. Slowly and looking right into Sasuke's eyes, Naruto unfastened the belt and opened the button of those black jeans, and slid down the zipper. 

"Give me a little help, would you?" Naruto's tone was playful yet so sensual.

Sasuke lifted his hips a bit and Naruto was able to pull the pants down, removing them completely. Sasuke was left in boxers. They were obviously black. Sasuke wasn't an athlete but he had a defined, sculpted body, athletic physique, and Naruto was _staring._ Both of his hands laid on Sasuke's thighs, and his eyes were roaming all over the skin in front of him. He lifted his glaze to meet a pair of black eyes, staring back at him with lust. The smirk on his face just made Naruto even harder. Naruto palmed Sasuke's evident boner over his boxers, feeling Sasuke's skin twitch in response. The blonde started to tug at the elastic band and Sasuke lifted his hips once again, and Naruto was quick to remove the black underwear. Sasuke's dick was the perfect sight: big, hard, thick, a bit red, and had some precum on top of it. 

Naruto could put his pride aside easily, so he didn't waste no time and energy to hold back his eagerness. He held the base of Sasuke's cock, staring deeply into black eyes as he moved forward and gave a small lick on the tip. Sasuke, on the other hand, wouldn't give up of his pride unless he was forced to. Sure, he was very comfortable with Naruto and that made him put his facade away, but he didn't want to be a hot mess under Naruto's touch so quickly. To him, a side of this night was a competition, and he knew Naruto felt the same. That being said, Sasuke was using all of his self control to play it cool and act like the dominant he wanted to be tonight.

_I will make you fall apart, Naruto._

Knowing Sasuke for years, Naruto already knew the Uchiha would try his best to look collected. That aroused him even more: he was definitely going to give Sasuke such a good head that the blue haired man was going to lose it. Naruto was a bottom, but he surely was a hell of a brat. The blonde gave a long lick on the shaft in front of him, starting at the base and ending at it's very tip. He looked deep into Sasuke’s eyes while doing it, and when his tongue reached the tip he had the audacity to _smile_ , as if he was making fun of Sasuke. 

Naruto opened his mouth and engulfed just the head of Sasuke's dick, sucking it slowly but with a lot of pressure. Sasuke, who was looking at Naruto uninterruptedly, exhaled soundly. Naruto's tongue felt good, his soft lips feel good. He just wanted to grab a handful of yellow hair and start bobbing that head up and down. But he knew that Naruto wanted him to do it. Naruto wanted Sasuke to lose control. And Sasuke wasn’t going to handle Naruto the win, at least not so soon. Naruto started to take in more and more of Sasuke’s dick in his mouth, alternating the movement with some licks from the base to the tip, slowly going up. Little by little, he started to speed up, circling his tongue around Sasuke’s shaft while he took it, taking all he could of the length and sucking it up to the very tip, almost losing contact with the shaft. He had no hurry and took his sweet time with precise, fluid movements, exploring the Uchiha’s body while doing his thing. He gave those pale thighs some scratches while he bobbed his head effortlessly, he would palm Sasuke’s balls and abs, he would deepthroat it just to focus on the head later, making impossible swirls with his tongue. It was driving Sasuke mad and his thoughts were exclusively about how good it felt, _fuck yes, Naruto, keep going…_

Naruto hummed contently while still sucking and Sasuke could feel the vibrations around his cock, the sensation gave him goosebumps. Naruto noticed Sasuke’s response to his blowjob: the Uchiha surely could hold back his voice but Naruto could feel his muscles contract, he could feel his cock getting harder, he could hear Sasuke’s breath getting faster, his eyes closening in pleasure. Sasuke was getting close. And that was the reason why Naruto pulled Sasuke’s cock out of his mouth with a loud “pop”. He wanted to tease his lover so much that he’d lose his composure. 

“Seems like you’re enjoying it, aren’t you, Sasuke?” Naruto said, grin on his lips. Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s nape hair. 

“Shut the fuck up and finish what you started” Sasuke demanded.

He was starting to get impatient now. He guided Naruto’s head back to his cock but he also pushed him down, making his lover deepthroat him. Sasuke could not stop himself from moaning when the head of his cock touched the back of Naruto’s throat. And Naruto knew what he was doing: he had no gag reflex, so he could take all of the length easily, suckling with the perfect rhythm, going up and down in a fast pace. Hearing Sasuke’s moans and his messed up breathing was such a turn on for Naruto that he could feel his blood rushing to his pelvis, his jeans getting a bit tight for him. He made sure to take his time, swirling his tongue tirelessly, doing his best for the man he loved with so much lust and passion. He just wanted to give Sasuke everything, his very best, his man deserved nothing but perfection.

“Naruto, I’m -” Sasuke tried to warn Naruto about how close he was, but the blond interrupted him.

“Get on your feet” He said, as he freed Sasuke from his mouth. 

The Uchiha did as he was told, his mind too hazy with pleasure and tension to oppose his lover. Naruto opened his mouth again and laid the head over his tongue while he pumped the base, looking at Sasuke with an indecent look. He was making puppy eyes, playing coy, but while kneeled at his feet, masturbating him and having his cock placed inside of his mouth, just waiting for Sasuke to cum. Sasuke prayed to all gods that he’d never forget this scene. 

“You’re such a tease, Naruto… Fuck” Sasuke said it as he reached out and gently held Naruto’s maxilar. 

He felt that unbearable tension that had built up in his stomach finally come to an end when he climaxed, eyes memorizing the sight of Naruto giving the smallest jump in surprise when his mouth was suddenly filled with cum, yet determinate to swallow every drop of it without making a mess. Sasuke closed his eyes, enjoying the last seconds of his high, tugging Naruto’s hair. When he managed to open his eyes again, he saw Naruto standing up as he swallowed it all down with a content look on his face and making his way to his bedroom. Sasuke has already been so many times in Naruto’s apartment that he didn’t need no directions. When he reached the bedroom, Naruto was almost naked, removing his pants. Sasuke hugged the blonde from behind, kissing his nape. 

“Aren’t you a little eager, hmm?” He said as Naruto tilted his head a bit to make more room for Sasuke’s kisses. 

Sasuke pushed Naruto against the mattress, kneeling on the bed, grabbing Naruto’s hips and pulling them upwards in order to get the blonde on fours. Naruto understood what Sasuke wanted and made sure to give it to him: he pressed his face on the mattress, arching his lower back up and plumping his ass into the air. After adjusting himself on the bed, having the nerve to plump and wiggle his ass a little, taking a look behind himself with a coy expression on his face to find Sasuke’s glaze. All of the curves Sasuke was seeing should be illegal, a sight too perfect and too erotic for him to handle. Sasuke wanted to mark it his. He wanted to have every inch of Naruto’s body for himself. His palm hit the right cheek of Naruto’s ass with a loud sound, and he could feel the boy underneath him jump a little from the impact. The tanned skin started to get red, but that wasn’t near enough for Sasuke, and he knew it also wasn’t enough for Naruto. Another slap came to the red, hot skin, harder than the previous one. Naruto felt his body jolt again but he managed to keep his perfect position. He loved being spanked and Sasuke could tell it. 

“Mmm, Sasuke, that’s all you’ve got?” He wanted more and he would push Sasuke to his limits as well.

He barely finished his sentence when the next two slaps came, one shortly before the other, hard and hot on his skin. Sasuke slapped one cheek while he had a strong grip on the other one, so intense that it could bruise the skin for itself. Sasuke enjoyed it so much he was getting hard again. He decide to give the untouched cheek some slaps too: right after hitting it, he’d grip and tug the skin, giving Naruto some extra bruises. Feeling Naruto’s body respond to his slaps, hearing him moaning and screaming his name was all Sasuke wanted to do for his entire life. He made sure to give Naruto a good and long spanking session, alternating hard slaps with soft ones, kissing and massaging his cheeks just before hitting it hard, getting throaty moans from the one he loved. Naruto was a moaning mess, his ass already crimson with some purple patches on it. His body was jolting uncontrollably, his dick hard and he just couldn’t take it anymore. Sasuke was satisfied with his handijob and he could tell Naruto was on his limit too. But he wanted to make Naruto beg. As he gave Naruto one more slap, the blonde screamed in pleasure. 

“Sas- _ah_ , Sasuke please” His voice was crackly and hitched from pleasure. “I can’t take it anymore” 

Another slap came. Another moan too.

“Fuck, you bastard” Naruto cursed. He couldn’t take it, he was rock hard and his neglected shaft was aching, getting him impatient. Just as he reached out his dick in order to masturbate and get some relief, Sasuke gave him the hardest slap of the night. It made a sound that could’ve been heard from afar, as if it was tearing the skin. Naruto _screamed_ as his legs lost the strength and he collapsed against his bed, panting heavily. 

“Don’t you dare getting off, Naruto” Sasuke’s tone was so serious that it made the blonde withdraw his hand from his cock.

Sasuke got up and walked to the bathroom in order to get lube and condoms quickly. He was playing it cool but his guts were already twisting in anticipation, anxious as well. When he got back, Naruto was lying on his back, rock hard, fidgeting his feet, but obediently not touching himself. Sasuke placed the lube bottle and the condoms on the mattress and started hovering Naruto, coming down for a kiss. Naruto snaked one arm around Sasuke’s neck, deepening the kiss. It was slow yet so intense, as if their lives depended on it. They both knew they could spend hours just kissing each other, and that they never wanted this to end. Sasuke’s hand slid down Naruto’s leg, propping it on his shoulder as he went down, kissing Naruto's stomach, all the way down to his pelvis. 

Sasuke kissed his shaft, giving it a few licks while his hands caressed the inside of Naruto's thighs. The blonde one was shivering and his hips were jumping a little, and Sasuke found it kinda cute how hard he was trying to hold himself back. Sasuke started sucking Naruto's dick while he reached out to grab the lube. The Uchiha put some lube on his fingers, smearing a bit of it around Naruto's entrance. The feeling of that indecent tongue and the wet, cold fingers made Naruto jolt and let out a moan. Sasuke chuckled a bit, skillfully inserting one finger while bobbing his head up and down the tanned shaft. The sight was too much to take. Naruto couldn't hold himself back from seeing the blue haired sucking him while fingering him so nicely, hitting all the spots and making him see stars. 

"Sasuke" he pleaded, voice hoarse. Sasuke removed Naruto's dick from his mouth, but his hands were still moving. 

"Yes?" His voice sounded so casual that it didn't match at all his actions. 

" _More_ " Naruto's tone was filled with lust, yet it was serious.

"As you wish" Sasuke said, while chuckling. 

Sasuke quickly got that dick inside of his mouth again, sucking eagerly. At the same time, he inserted the second finger, curling and scissoring them, stretching Naruto open and earning the lewdest moans from the Uzumaki. 

"Fuck, Sasuke, I said I want _more._ Give me more, _now_ " Naruto was so close that he was getting impatient, mind hazy and only focusing on release. 

Suddenly, a third finger was added and Sasuke swallowed all of Naruto's length. Just as his fingers curled a bit upwards, hitting his prostate, and a hot tongue swirled around his cock, he couldn't hold back no more. He couldn't even warn Sasuke. He let out a loud moan, one that could surely be heard by his neighbors, but he couldn't care less at that moment. As he was still coming back from his high, he felt kisses going up his stomach, collarbones, neck. 

Naruto couldn't help but giggle, "Come over here and start fucking me already, would you?" He slid a hand in between his and Sasuke's bodies, grabbing Sasuke's cock and giving it a few pumps, the other one behind that pale neck while they kissed furiously. They parted a few moments later and Sasuke grabbed a condom and the bottle of lube. Naruto took the bottle while Sasuke got the condom on, and Naruto waited patiently for him to get it properly on his cock. Then, Naruto squeezed a good amount of lube on his hands and started to apply it on that hard, thick dick, massaging it up and down, agonizingly slowly. He could feel Sasuke twitching a little under his touch. 

Naruto cleaned up his hands with a piece of his discarded clothes on the floor, and then proceeded to push Sasuke away. The Uchiha had a confused look on his face but still gave Naruto some space. The blonde one inverted their positions, then got himself atop of Sasuke, lining himself with his lover's shaft. Slowly, Naruto pushed himself down, feeling slightly uncomfortable yet so pleased and hot. They couldn't help but give out some moans. When Naruto was fully seated, he let out a low moan. He started by rolling his hips slowly, with all of Sasuke’s cock inside of him, adjusting himself to the length. He did it slowly, while tightening his hole a bit from time to time. Sasuke had one hand at Naruto’s left thigh, the other on his waist. He gripped the skin strongly as he felt Naruto dance while riding his cock, exhaling and grunting soundly. 

As Naruto got comfortable, he started to move his hips up and down, at a unhushed rhythm. Naruto was so skilled at riding that he tightened his hole to the maximum as he was going up, increasing the pressure and the friction, and relaxed it while going down, making it slide swiftly. The movements were heavenly, but the speed was agonizing.

“Don’t be cruel to me”, Sasuke said.

Suddenly, Naruto slapped the Uchiha’s face.

“Look at you, asking for things you’re not giving. You haven’t shown me any mercy. Now be a good boy and relax, would ya?” Naruto had a smug chuckle on his face, a confident, yet sweet, seductive tone. 

Sasuke was surprised, but couldn’t say he didn’t liked it. It only made Sasuke desire more and more, peaking his pleasure. He chuckled a bit, giving Naruto’s leg a strong tug and letting the blond do his thing. Naruto put his hands on Sasuke’s chest for support, and started going a bit faster. He also rolled his hips going up and down, making sure Sasuke was going wild and hitting his sweet spots all at once. His strong thighs and flexible hips made him the perfect rider, providing so much pleasure for him and for his man. 

“Fuck yes, Naruto. F- _ah”_ Sasuke moans were deep, filled with lust. 

“ _Hmn, ah_ ” Naruto couldn’t help but moan too, both from the physical pleasure and getting compliments from his man.

Naruto was too getting more impatient. He started moving faster, strongly rocking his hips. When he felt he or Sasuke were getting too much, he would ride just the tip of his cock, then take it all again, squeezing the base of Sasuke’s dick. Every movement of his would drag a moan out of Sasuke, making the blue haired lose his composure. Naruto couldn’t help but chuckle a bit between his moans. Hearing that, Sasuke took a hold of Naruto’s hips, thrusting his hips upwards, meeting the Uzumaki in the way. The contact made both of them moan in pleasure.

“For fuck’s sake, Sasuke, don’t be so rough”, Naruto voice was cracking and he was shivering in pleasure.

“Don’t act like you don’t like it”, Sasuke answered. 

In a fast maneuver, Sasuke switched their positions, making Naruto’s back clash in the mattress. He went down for a hot, intense kiss. Feeling Naruto’s soft lips and tongue, Naruto’s hot skin all over his own body, feeling the hands of the man he loved tangled in his blue hair, making golden skin tremble under his touch, hearing all those indecent sounds. Sasuke was in such a mental state that his only focus was Naruto. The blonde would cross his mind countless times during normal days and activities, but Sasuke would repress it in order to finish whatever he was doing, trying to not let his feelings take the best of him. Trying to not expose himself and show how strongly he urged for Naruto. But right now, everything was different. There was no more hiding. There was no more restraining. All that existed were the two of them. Sasuke was in such a blissful moment that all of his barriers were long gone. 

Sasuke was giving Naruto slow yet strong and deep thrusts. Naruto was a mess beneath him, scratching his back and shoulders. One of Sasuke’s hand slid down and took a hold of Naruto’s cock, moving up and down with the perfect amount of pressure, but in a teasing rhythm. 

“Mnn, Sa-”, Naruto’s voice was suddenly interrupted. 

Sasuke’s other hand now rested on his neck, choking him to the point his voice wouldn’t come out. Naruto couldn’t stop himself from closing his eyes and throwing his head back in pleasure, exposing his neck and giving Sasuke all the space he wanted. Sasuke skillfully continued his movements, coming closer to Naruto.

“You’re the only one who has ever made me lose control like this. It didn’t matter how many times I’d try to stop thinking about you, desiring you. I could never run away from you no matter how hard I’ve tried”, Sasuke whispered in Naruto’s ear, feeling his lover’s body shaking and earning some deep scratches on his back. 

Naruto’s hand curled around Sasuke’s wrist, and the Uchiha knew he was near his limit. Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto’s neck, making Naruto jolt a little. 

“I love you”, Sasuke added, finally interrupting the asphyxiation. 

Naruto’s breath was loud and erratic, moaning under it. He was in complete bliss, feeling numb to anything else that wasn’t Sasuke. He couldn’t even say anything, could not control the noises he was making. He was completely immersed in that moment, lost in the touch of the man he loved for so long. He could finally put all of those feelings at display, not having to pretend they were just friends. Naruto was _Sasuke’s._ Completely. 

Naruto was snapped out of his high when he heard Sasuke’s voice again, “Get on fours”

Naruto obediently positioned himself, throwing his ass in the air with an impossible curve of his back, laying his chest on the mattress, giving Sasuke the perfect view.

“Holy fuck”, Sasuke couldn’t help but comment, giving that perfect, round ass a hard slap before penetrating Naruto all at once. 

Naruto screamed in pleasure with the swift, hard movement hitting his prostate and filling him up so quickly. Sasuke too let out a loud grunt. They were close, so Sasuke started pounding Naruto at a fast pace, maintaining his deep and strong thrusts. He reached in front of Naruto’s body, masturbating his rock hard cock. Naruto was falling apart from the stimulation and the thrusts hitting his sweet spot everytime. His mind was hazy, he was starting to lose his senses, Sasuke’s moans sounded as if they’re coming from a distance. His thoughts were an incoherent mess, _fuckfuckfuck Sasuke yes I’m- ah fuck yes mnn,_ pleasure and tension blurring his mind to the point he didn’t know if he was just thinking or speaking as well. 

Sasuke was in no better condition: his hips were starting to move erratically, his legs trembling, moaning loud. He gave a harsh slap on Naruto’s ass and started moving the hand on Naruto’s cock faster. Naruto was coming undone under him, mumbling sweet nothings, jolting every now and then, screaming when Sasuke would hit a certain spot. Sasuke gathered all the energy left in his body and focused on aiming his thrusts on that spot, rolling his hips hard while holding Naruto’s hips with such a strong grip that could bruise the skin. 

“I- mn... Sasuke…”, Naruto’s voice was hoarse and cracking when he came. He managed to arch his back even more and started moving his ass backwards, meeting his lover’s thrusts, while screaming and still enjoying his release.

Sasuke cursed all the gods as he felt the tension slowly fading away as he orgasmed, watching Naruto’s ass wiggle while his entire body shaked. As he was about to come, he pulled the blonde’s hips closer to his body, and inserted his full length on Naruto’s hole. He held their bodies together tightly, closed his eyes, threw his head back and finally felt himself release. After a few seconds, when he recovered his consciousness, he pulled his shaft out of that pink, loosened hole. The sexual tension wasn't the only thing they were unleashing that night. All the refrained feelings, all the years of hiding what they felt for each other, the fear of being rejected, the fear of losing someone you deeply love. That was all in the past now. They still needed to sort somethings out, but the hardest part was over. They loved each other, they belonged to each other. And that was all that mattered. As Sasuke went to the bathroom to discard the condom, Naruto had already collapsed on the bed. The view made him chuckle a bit, a loving look on his face, as he realized it was almost dawn. He heard his phone ringing, but he was so exhausted that it sounded very distant. _It can wait,_ Sasuke thought, as he got on the bed, cuddling Naruto and giving in to his own tiredness. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This got longer than I expected... tell me if you find a typo, I just can't bring myself to check the text rn.
> 
> So, I'm thinking about two things:  
> 1- continuing this College/Univeristy AU series, with some other naruto couples and maybe sasunaru again (or with some other fandoms..? dunno)  
> 2- writing more PWP/NSFW content  
> Would you guys like any of these? If so, feel free to give me some suggestions of plot, relationships.. 
> 
> I took a while to finish this, so if you can, please leave a comment and tell me what do you think.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
